


Cocktail

by bunnoculars



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnoculars/pseuds/bunnoculars
Summary: Taemin loses the couple ring Jonghyun bought him. It's Jonghyun's fault for dating him.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Cocktail

Jonghyun is late.

Part of that is because traffic was slow, part of it is because taxi took forever to arrive after he called, and he also took forever to call. But that’s because the engineers took forever to realize that he was right about at least half the things. And he spent hours and hours of recording up to that point getting every single thing wrong, that too. Anyway, the important thing is that he’s here.

“Over here, hyung!”

And so is Taemin. The last time Jonghyun saw him was a whole…sixteen hours ago? An eternity. He was curled up in bed, naked and soft and warm and fast asleep, dead to the world and impervious to all Jonghyun’s attempts to accidentally-on purpose wake him up on his way out to work. And it’s been even longer since the last time Jonghyun spoke to him, especially if dirty talk doesn’t count. Which it probably doesn’t. Telling Taemin things like _You’re so good for me, baby_ or _You look so pretty with my dick in your mouth_ isn’t a conversation, even if Taemin did pull off finally to ask him, _How about when it’s in my ass?_

Anyway. Just one look at Taemin’s face, even with that expression that says hyung is dumb on it, and Jonghyun is blind to everything else. He finds his way over dumbly, keeping his eyes fixed on him even as they smart and burn with smoke, weaving through the maze of tables with ahjussis slumped over and college kids on late night dates, until finally, finally he’s close enough that he can smell Taemin’s scent. Even mingling with burnt meat and alcohol, it’s still so sweet it leaves Jonghyun weak, but as soon as he sinks into the seat opposite Taemin he half-wishes his legs had held out long enough to sit next to him instead. Then he could have felt his warmth pressed along his side, and it would have been so much easier to hold his hand under the table, and Taemin’s ear and neck and hair would have been millimeters from his mouth and nose, his to kiss and nuzzle and whisper into, tease Taemin until Taemin gets him out to his car and exacts his revenge on Jonghyun’s body. 

More like they’ll have to wait until then to even kiss hello. At least over here Jonghyun can stare all he wants. Well. Not all. Even forever wouldn’t be long enough.

“What took you so long?”

What? Oh. Back to things that don’t matter right now. Such as the album Jonghyun has poured his blood, sweat, and tears into for the past year.

“We got into an argument about the mixing for ‘Cocktail,’” Jonghyun says.

_Even if it wasn’t good enough for you, I’m still going to make it perfect~_

If he said that out loud, Taemin would scrunch his nose up and remind him for the millionth time, _It was out of my range, hyung._ Anyway, the important thing is that Taemin didn’t reject Jonghyun. Jonghyun can forgive him for rejecting the song he wrote about sucking his dick, especially since Taemin would probably crawl under the table and let him come in his mouth if Jonghyun just asked nicely.

Which he never would. They can’t.

“Did you win?” Taemin says, still safe in his seat.

“I didn’t lose. We compromised.”

Taemin smiles, a little tired, a little dopey, completely and fatally cute. “You’re good at that.”

 _Not with you,_ Jonghyun doesn’t say either. There’s no reason to keep it back except Jonghyun’s pride, which will crumble to ruins the minute Taemin touches him again anyway. Taemin already knows the power he has over him, the way he can turn him to mush with just a look, a smile, a touch. Just his voice saying Jonghyun’s name. Which he’s doing right now. Jonghyun really needs to keep up, Taemin needs to stop being so pretty, he’s making Jonghyun so dizzy.

“…I thought you could use it,” Taemin is saying. Use what? Jonghyun is the one being used. Taemin’s eyebrows pinch together as he stares into Jonghyun’s face, this tight worried expression Jonghyun is dying to kiss away as soon as it forms. “Okay, no soju. What about food?”

_What about you? I want to drink you down and eat you up._

“Sorry, Taeminnie,” comes tumbling out of Jonghyun’s mouth. He puts his head in his hands, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes until he sees spots. “I’m just so out of it, sorry.”

No good. When he looks again all he sees is Taemin.

“You must be really tired, you barely slept last night, even after the last time. Don’t think I don’t know.” That sounds like a reproach, and the look on Taemin’s face stays put. How is Jonghyun supposed to sleep when he has Taemin in his bed? If he closes his eyes he can’t look at him, and if he falls asleep, he’ll wake up and skip to the part where he has to leave his arms. And if he said any of that out loud, Taemin would probably say back, _We’ve been dating for six months, hyung. You don’t have to act like you’re just as excited by me._ As if he’s not the same. “I’ve been sitting here so long I should get something, but I can ask if they’ll do takeout. The waitress is nice, she’s refilled my water like twenty times.”

Is that what she is? Then Jonghyun is nice too. He can do better than water. All the money in his wallet. In his bank account. And every last drop of come in his body, too.

“What about you, you haven’t eaten yet?” he makes himself say like a good boyfriend. “Don’t wait for me when I’m late, Taemin-ah.”

“I had dinner before with my parents, I wasn’t going to eat that much,” Taemin says. Lies, if Jonghyun knows him at all. “Did you even have lunch?”

Did he? Jonghyun thinks back. Thinks hard.

“I forgot.”

His album is the same to him as Taemin is, at least when Taemin’s not around to distract him. It takes over his body and his mind and his heart and he can’t focus on anything else.

“Hyung… “

Just then the waitress shows up. She stops short at the sight of Jonghyun, and maybe Jonghyun’s heart stops short at the sight of her. Long black hair, face like a doll, perfect in all the ways Jonghyun is not, here with Taemin for all the time Jonghyun kept him waiting. Too bad Taemin only has eyes for him~. When both she and Jonghyun turn back to him, Taemin is still staring into his face, like he’s trying to read instructions on how to put Jonghyun back together.

“Have you decided what you want yet?” she says.

_He wants me._

Jonghyun slides his hand across the table to press his fingertips to Taemin’s wrist. At the barest touch, Taemin’s mouth curves into this shy secret smile, the one he’s only ever given to Jonghyun.

So Jonghyun says something he’d only ever say to him. “Order something, baby.”

Taemin does what he’s told. What that something is, Jonghyun has no idea. He’s too busy watching the pink flush creeping into Taemin’s face. The tips of his ears are glowing red by the time she walks away with a swish of her ponytail and Taemin turns back to Jonghyun. He tries a couple times to form words, but nothing comes to him, and eventually he slumps forward in his seat with his head in his hands, framing his pretty pretty face. The look he shoots Jonghyun is like an accusation.

Jonghyun bites back his smile, even as his stomach flips over. “Did hyung embarrass you?”

Taemin shakes his head once, slow, deliberate. “You’ve never called me that in front of anyone before, is all.”

Minho and Kibum would never let Jonghyun hear the end of it if he did, and in front of Taemin’s parents, he has to stop himself from calling him Taemin-ssi instead, even though he’s known them for as long as he’s known Taemin almost. At first he didn’t even say it to Taemin, he just thought it, and then one time it slipped out, and Taemin didn’t hate it the way he thought he would.

He liked it.

A lot.

A lot a lot. Especially when they’re in bed, then it’s the quickest way to melt Taemin into a puddle, leave him clinging onto Jonghyun so tight neither of them can breathe, his arms and his legs wrapped around him and his teeth sinking into Jonghyun’s flesh, his hole clenching around his dick. And.

And nothing. This is getting so dangerous, Jonghyun’s pants are getting so tight, and not from the ten pounds of meat Taemin probably bought for them to share. He doesn’t know how he ever looked at Taemin before without a single dirty thought in his head, but he should have some pure ones up there. Like how beautiful Taemin is. And how much he loves him. And how much Taemin loves him back. How happy he is to be Taemin’s boyfriend, the only man for him. That night six months ago he confessed to him, it was deep into winter, and he never thought that spring would come for him, that he’d be here now. Taemin smiling just for him, his pretty hand lying on the table, just waiting for Jonghyun to reach across the table and take it in his, his ring on Taemin’s finger, same as the one on his own.

Or not.

Jonghyun bought it a month ago and put it on for Taemin himself, and when he left Taemin this morning, it was glinting in the half-light, on his finger where it belonged. And now it’s gone.

Jonghyun’s eyes fly back up to Taemin’s face and find the exact same expression, exact same smile. Nothing’s changed. Everything has.

“Don’t tell me you lost it.”

Taemin doesn’t tell him anything. He can’t, even when he finally understands what Jonghyun is talking about. He didn’t even notice until Jonghyun did. The frustration building inside Jonghyun has no way out, not until he gets Taemin home and puts him on all fours and fucks him until his legs stop working and he can’t leave Jonghyun’s sight for even one second, because that’s all it would take. Taemin fidgets a lot, he could have twisted the ring off his finger. Or maybe he left it somewhere he’ll never remember, he likes to do that. Or a thousand other things Jonghyun will have the entire dinner to come up with, watching the waitress feed Taemin an entire cow’s worth of meat, eating his feelings while Taemin eats just to eat. But instead Taemin goes up front and pays before she can even come back to fire up the grill, and before Jonghyun knows it, they’re out in the warm spring night and across the parking lot.

It’s not stuck in the seat cushions, back or front, not jammed in the seatbelt or lost in the footwell or wedged in the gas pedal, not anywhere.

“How could you lose it?” is the stupidest question Jonghyun has ever asked in his life, considering who he’s dealing with, but for fuck’s sake. He didn’t plan on spending his night rooting through Taemin’s glove compartment. Half the things he finds belong in the garbage, old receipts, candy wrappers, things Taemin jotted down and promptly forgot about, and a pack of safety cigarettes from before Taemin quit that tips Jonghyun over into making the trip across the parking lot to throw it all away. When he returns, Taemin looks up from searching under their seats to ask him something that’s even stupider:

“Was it really expensive?”

For one second Jonghyun is too beside himself to even speak.

“I gave it to you,” he gets out, keeping his voice down by some miracle. “And we can’t replace it, it has to be the same as mine or it won’t mean anything.”

Taemin takes that in, and then says back, “Then I’ll buy a new set.”

“That’s not the point, Taeminnie, it’s not about money. How can you not understand that?”

“I don’t know how else to fix it.” Taemin slumps back against the backseat in defeat, pushing his pale hair out of his face, peering up at Jonghyun with big dark eyes that are definitely not making him weak. Nope. “I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to lose it. Really.”

“You never do.”

“I’m sorry I’m me, then.”

For one split second Jonghyun is sure he’s either going to sweep him into his arms or murder him, but then somehow he goes to pieces instead, heart panging even as his voice rises into a whine. “Taeminnie~”

“I didn’t say that to make you feel bad, so don’t,” Taemin says just as helplessly. “It’s just, you know how I am.”

Better than anyone. Jonghyun has suffered through years and years of Taemin breaking and losing and misplacing things, putting ingredients that don’t belong in what can barely be called food after Taemin is done with it, packing his only pair of shoes in his suitcase the night before their flight, and now this. Taemin is to blame for making Jonghyun fall in love with him, but Jonghyun knew exactly what he was signing up for when they started dating. He should have known when he bought those rings that this night would come, and in fact, he did, it’s just. Why did it have to be tonight?? 

Jonghyun takes one deep, long calming breath.

“Think back, Taemin-ah. Where else could you have lost it, where did you go today?”

Taemin pulls a face, trying to recall. How hard can it be? He said last night he was taking a day off and didn’t plan on getting up before noon. And he promised to touch himself in Jonghyun’s bed and think of him, but that’s not what Jonghyun should be focusing on right now.

“Here, my parents’ place,” Taemin is recounting slowly, “…I went for a walk…”

“Did you take it off ever?”

Taemin scrunches his face up even more. Then suddenly his eyes widen and his features go slack, expression wiped clean. Jonghyun gathers all his patience and waits for his revelation to dial up. Taemin’s body boots back up before the power of speech returns to him, scrambling up out of the backseat and heading for the driver’s seat.

“Only for practice,” he tells Jonghyun finally as he ducks in. Figures that Taemin would go in to work anyway. He’s already put the key in the ignition when Jonghyun leans across the backseat to shut the door Taemin left hanging open, and by the time Jonghyun puts his seatbelt on, he’s wheeling into the street. And Jonghyun barely turns to him before Taemin is already saying, “Don’t give me that look, you don’t keep yours on all the time either. You always take it off when you finger me.”

Jonghyun was going to give him the look that says _This is why you need me to take care of you, you can’t even take one day for yourself,_ but all that burns to ash.

“You want me to keep it on from now on?” Jonghyun shouldn’t be saying, but he can do that. He has other rings, too, bigger, heavier. Thicker. Whatever Taemin wants.

“Let’s go to SM.”

Except that. Jonghyun was there all day, he only just got away. “Taeminnie—”

“It could be there, let’s go really quick.”

In this traffic it takes half the time for them to go back than it did for the taxi to take him to freedom. If that’s not depressing Jonghyun doesn’t know what is, but at least they’ll get it over with quicker.

Which doesn’t explain why Jonghyun stays nailed to his seat, hand inching towards Taemin’s thigh instead of the door handle, why he’s saying, “We can just go home, Taemin-ah. It’s okay. I’m not mad anymore.”

Taemin sees through him in a nanosecond.

“Were you ever?” he says. Jonghyun stops minding as soon as Taemin leans in for a kiss, lips so soft against his he could die. They’ve barely touched when Taemin is drawing away, just far enough to promise Jonghyun, “If I lost it for good I’ll let you do whatever you want,” but all it takes is one more kiss, Jonghyun’s fingers threading through his hair, his tongue teasing his lips open, hot and wet and messy, and Taemin is already giving him suggestions. “Even dressing me up, even girls’ clothes. I’ll wear a collar if you make me.”

Fuck. Just watching Taemin’s mouth form those words sends desperation slamming into Jonghyun, leaving him breathless, and he can picture it so clearly he can almost taste it. Taemin in the tiniest skirt he could find, even tinier panties underneath, soft soft thighs that would part at the first touch of Jonghyun’s hand. Taemin’s body saying as loudly as his collar, _I belong to Jonghyun hyung._ Taemin kept on a leash he didn’t even need, since he’d wrap himself as tightly around Jonghyun as Jonghyun is wrapped around Taemin’s little finger.

Jonghyun opens his mouth and, “A plug,” is what comes out. Taemin takes that in, breath catching in his throat, eyes darkening as Jonghyun goes on, “All day. I’ll put it in you before we sleep and only take it out to fuck you.”

When Taemin leans in again Jonghyun meets him halfway, crushing their mouths together, tongues and teeth and—

And Taemin is pulling away again somehow. The click of his seatbelt sends a jolt through Jonghyun, and Jonghyun is about to die without him, but all Taemin can do is smile at the look on his face and say, “You have to fill me up with come first. That’ll take all night, we better hurry up.”

Half of Jonghyun doesn’t even want to find it now. The other half is finding reassurance in the fact that Taemin would do all those things anyway, he wouldn’t have brought them up if he didn’t want to, but this so far from being the point. Taemin’s ring. Their love. Irreplaceable. Yeah.

“You’re so bad,” Jonghyun falls back on, console between them digging into his stomach as he leans across it for another kiss. Just one press of their lips and he feels dizzy all over again. “You take such advantage of me.”

Taemin brushes his lips over Jonghyun’s cheek to bite his ear. “That’s how you like it.”

He shoulders his door open and the night comes rushing in. By the time Jonghyun catches up with him he’s half way to the exit, and then the only things Jonghyun can come up with are lies.

“I hate it when you tease me.”

“Do you?” Taemin brushes up against Jonghyun’s side, running his fingers over the back of his hand, but all Jonghyun has to do is grab his hand before he can escape, and he breaks into a smile brighter than the moon over their heads. “This won’t take long, anyway. The only places it could be are the practice room and my locker, I didn’t even go to the bathroom while I was here.”

He drags Jonghyun towards the doors, then lets Jonghyun key them open, since he forgot his card. Of course. The SM logo is still glittering with lights, but the building towers over them, hulking and dark and silent. Jonghyun tries to be grateful they’re going down into the basement instead of up there, tries to forget the ghost Taemin and Jinki and Ssaem all claim to have seen down there, tries to tell himself that the only reason his pulse is racing is the feel of Taemin’s hand in his, so small and warm and soft. The silence doesn’t get to him, and it’s not creepy that the lights are triggered by motion sensors, flickering on like magic as they pass into the hallway and head for the stairwell, nope, not even a little. He can’t stop his heart from climbing up his throat as they descend, down, down, down, and of course Taemin’s favorite practice room from the time they were rookies has to be the one at the very end of the hallway. He’s probably spent more time in there than he has anywhere else in his life.

“You said you were taking today off,” Jonghyun says as they step into the room, only for it to flood with fluorescent light.

Taemin squeezes his hand once, then lets him go, crossing the room to the bank of bright red wall of lockers. Jonghyun follows him blindly.

“I only came for an hour or two, I fucked up the choreography in my dream, I needed to shake it off.” To Sayonara Hitori, he means. By fuckup, he probably means a mistake no one else could even see. “And then I went to hang out with Jonginnie. We can try there next.”

“Did you forget how late it is?”

“Not his place, the café we went to,” Taemin says, even though that’s only slightly better. “I think I can remember which one it is.”

_Let’s just go home, Taeminnie. You don’t even have to wear the plug tomorrow, or anything else. We can just hold each other and fall asleep._

“You had lunch with him?”

“Cake and coffee, if that counts.” Taemin pauses, locker combination totally forgotten at the first thought of food. Jonghyun figures he is too, until Taemin throws him another reproachful look, the sequel of the one he gave him in the restaurant before. “I should have gone across the street and made sure you ate.”

Jonghyun nudges Taemin aside and spins the dial for him. Taemin is so lucky he has someone to remember all the things he always forgets, but Jonghyun is even luckier that someone is him. Taemin leans his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder, threading his arms around his waist, filling his heart to bursting and squeezing it like…an orange or something. All Jonghyun’s feelings running down his pretty wrist.

“Why didn’t you?” Jonghyun says helplessly. “I didn’t even know you were here, I could have seen your face.”

“And I could have sucked you off in your car. It’s weird how come doesn’t taste good, but I like yours.”

Heat explodes in Jonghyun’s stomach, setting his blood ablaze and leaving him dizzy and weak-legged. Just weak. “It’s not too late.”

“It won’t be after this, either,” Taemin says. Then, squeezing Jonghyun tight, “I didn’t want to bother you, hyung. The last thing I want to do is fuck up the parts of your life that aren’t mine.”

The lock clicks open, sudden and complete, and next second Taemin is digging through his crap and Jonghyun is out in the cold.

“There’s no such thing, Taeminnie,” he says. “You don’t know how hard it used to be to drag myself in to work when I didn’t have you waiting for me. You’re my prize for getting through the day.”

Taemin doesn’t look up, doesn’t let Jonghyun see his face as he replies, “You’re mine, too.”

It took him a few months, but now he can tell Jonghyun the filthiest things without even blinking. Maybe someday he’ll be able to tell him sweet things the same way.

And maybe someday Jonghyun will learn to keep them back until he hits the perfect timing. As Taemin’s gym clothes flies past them, shirts and sweatpants and stinky old shoes, Jonghyun can’t stop himself from saying, “And you’re my muse.”

“I better be,” Taemin grunts. “All your songs are about sex.”

“And love.” Just saying that word in Taemin’s hearing sends a thrill through him. “Which is what sex is to me, at least with you. What about with me, what’s it like for you?”

Taemin is out of crap to dig through, which means he’s out of excuses to hide his head in his locker, and it’s not an answer any more than it’s a surprise when he announces, “It’s not here.”

“How can you still be so shy, baby?”

All it takes is that one word and Taemin goes totally still, tensing up like he’s bracing for his body to start melting on him. Part of Jonghyun wants to watch it happen, but instead he takes Taemin by the shoulders, drawing him up. Taemin keeps his head down until he slides his hands up to hold his face, raising his chin so they’re face-to-face. Which is maybe a mistake. Taemin is so pretty he steals Jonghyun’s breath away and tears him in two, the half of him that would rather die than look away and the half of him that’s already leaning in for a kiss.

Taemin opens his mouth for Jonghyun’s tongue at the barest touch of their lips, and everything speeds up and slows down. Taemin smells so good and he’s so soft and warm everywhere, a cocktail designed to bring Jonghyun to his knees, his lips and his hair, every little sigh and noise Jonghyun kisses out of him, the delicate curve of his spine hidden beneath his hoodie, the smooth skin of the small of his back once Jonghyun sticks his hands up it. When he slides his fingers down to flirt with the hem of Taemin’s pants, though, Taemin breaks away from him, stepping out of reach, way way further away than he needs to be to fit words between them.

“We’re not fucking in the practice room, hyung. I have to be able to focus in here.”

Even those words.

Taemin makes them look all over the room just in case, even though there’s nothing but empty space and the endless rows of lights in the ceiling have chased away all the shadows.

“You’ve never thought about it?” Jonghyun can’t help but ask while Taemin lowers himself onto all fours to make extra sure it didn’t roll behind the lockers or something. “You don’t know what it’s like, what you do to me, watching you shake your ass for twelve hours straight. Sometimes the only thing left in my head by the end is fucking you up against the mirrors.” Taemin doesn’t reply, too busy teasing Jonghyun with his spine arched and his ass in the air. “Or maybe taking you right on the floor. Hmm?”

“Ah!”

Taemin rises to his knees with his sudden revelation, ruining Jonghyun’s view.

“What?” Jonghyun makes himself say.

“The bathroom in the café,” Taemin says, climbing to his feet clumsily. “Sometimes when I wash my hands I take my ring off without thinking.”

When he takes Jonghyun’s hand again, Jonghyun ignores the urge to pull him in and fuck every other thing out of his head that’s not Jonghyun, including the ring Jonghyun told him was so important. Instead he lets himself be dragged off.

Maybe it won’t be open.

This is Jonghyun’s life, though, so it is. Kind of. The girl sees them peering through the window she’s cleaning and lets them in after Taemin sweet talks her, even though Jonghyun sends her all the negative energy he has. _Don’t give in to him, his cuteness is all a trap. Tell us to stop bothering you and I’ll take him home and keep him out of trouble._

“I remember you from earlier,” is all she says. “You came with your boyfriend.”

It’s fine. Jonghyun is used to it, and if Taemin doesn’t correct her that’s because he is too. She’s only the ten millionth person to say that about Taemin and Jongin, from manager hyung to Dispatch to Taemin’s own parents, when he told them he was bringing someone home with him and it was Jonghyun instead. Taemin lost the only observable proof in the world that they’re all wrong.

Once they’re inside it takes them maybe a minute to check the bathroom, since it’s single person and there’s only one sink. The girl doesn’t even let them have any time alone in there, leaning against the door to keep it open and watching while they search with a look of the purest boredom plastered across her face. It’s not like Jonghyun could try and make out with Taemin when she’d be waiting on the other side, anyway, and this is the least sexy place on the planet, even if Taemin himself still looks good enough to eat and Jonghyun never not wants to touch his butt. But that’s all so far beside the point, which is that it’s not here, not unless Taemin dropped it down the drain, and in that case it’d be gone for good, anyway. 

“What are you looking for again?” the girl asks finally.

“A ring.” Taemin climbs to his feet, grabbing for Jonghyun with hands that were all over the grubby bathroom floor. At Taemin’s touch all his disgust melts away, and then his heart does too, as soon as Taemin drags Jonghyun’s ring finger up for her inspection. “It looks like this.”

Her eyes dart up, flicking between their faces. “You mean you two—?”

“We’re a couple,” Taemin confirms without so much as blinking his cute blink. This, from the man who took a whole month to work up to telling the other members. Is it because she’s a stranger? Who doesn’t seem to recognize them? Or care? “The guy before was just a friend.”

“Don’t worry, they get that a lot,” Jonghyun says generously, even though she looks miles and miles off from even the idea of apologizing.

“Don’t hyung and I match each other well~?” Taemin says, giving her his second cutest smile. As soon as he turns it on Jonghyun it levels up to the number one spot, soft and shy and sweet, eyes like half moons. It’s not fair that he can look at Jonghyun that way and still say things like, “No one believed us when we told them we were dating. None of them thought that hyung would even look at me.”

“I have eyes, Taemin-ah.”

“I know.” There’s the slightest shift in Taemin’s expression, this sly curl of his mouth, before he turns away and tells her, “You should see some of his ex-girlfriends.”

“You should see yourself.” He’s walking right into Taemin’s trap, but he doesn’t even care if Taemin laughs at him, he would have said it anyway. And he’ll say again just in case Taemin missed it the first time, “I haven’t even looked at anyone else in four years, you completely ruined me.”

The girl clears her throat loudly.

“If you dropped it out in the eating area, chances are it’s been stolen. Still, you can look.”

Taemin follows her out the doorway and back into the main room, before hesitating. “Do you remember which table we were at?”

Nope. She doesn’t want their help finishing with her cleaning, either, just tells them not to take all night and to let themselves out when they’re done, and returns to the window she left half-washed to help them. Taemin wanders in the opposite direction, stopping at every other table to see if the view lines up with his memory, either of the outside world or the display of pastries. Finally he drops to all fours again, crawling around to check underneath tables while Jonghyun tortures himself staring at his ass, cute and round and firm, presenting itself for Jonghyun to squeeze and bite and spank and fuck, with his fingers or his tongue or his dick. All three one after the other, until Taemin is moaning and squirming and chanting his name, this close to clawing up Jonghyun’s back or strangling him with his thighs.

It’s been at least five minutes since Taemin last met his eyes, though, and the only way to see his face again is to get on his hands and knees too.

“I haven’t thought about any of them in years, Taeminnie,” he probably doesn’t need to say, especially since they've only been dating for half of one, but just in case.

Taemin doesn’t pause in his search. “I know.”

Good.

“Not when we’re together, and not when I’m alone.”

“Not even when you jerk off?” Taemin says way too loudly, but Jonghyun forgets the squeak of the girl’s squeegee as soon as Taemin sneaks a glance at him around the maze of chair and table legs, the kind that says he’s laughing at him inside again. “Kibum hyung told me that you know you’re dating for real when your boyfriend stops showing up in your fantasies.”

What is Kibum telling Taemin stuff like that for?

“I don’t,” Jonghyun is saying even more loudly, “Not even involuntarily, not ever, not for years, like I said.” He crawls over next to Taemin, heart lurching in his chest even as he lowers his voice to a murmur. Just saying, “The blood has to go through my heart before I get hard, Taeminnie,” sends it fluttering, but those kinds of words never work on Taemin. He needs coarser ones. “And even if it didn’t, if I didn’t have one, I’ve never seen anyone like you. Even porn does nothing for me.”

“That doesn’t count as other people,” is all Taemin has to say to any of that. For one second Jonghyun is so frustrated with him he can’t see straight, but that’s before he catches the telltale pink creeping into Taemin’s ears.

Jonghyun reaches up to tuck a strand of Taemin’s hair behind one, running his finger over the furl of it. Taemin only leans into his touch when Jonghyun is already drawing away.

“You’re just saying that because you still watch it.” Did that sound like an accusation? “Not that I care, I was just saying.”

“I don’t care if you care, as long as you don’t get weird about it,” Taemin says, blushing harder. “It’s good inspiration. All my fantasies are about you, too.”

Jonghyun’s whole body goes hot, but Taemin is already out of reach, scooting over to peer under the last table, leaving Jonghyun to blunder after him. He’s such a tease, he’s only doing this so that Jonghyun will haul him out to the backseat and strip him all the way naked and fuck his thighs until Taemin is begging him to come inside him, _Just the tip, hyung, I want it to hurt, I need it, please._ Or they could wait until they got home and Jonghyun could fill up both his holes, have Taemin amid pillows and blankets and everything soft. Taemin’s knees must be aching as badly as Jonghyun’s are from crawling around on this hard dirty floor.

“It’s not here.” Jonghyun is back to talking to his ass and not his face, and it’s not helping. Taemin isn’t. He never does. “This is so dumb, Taeminnie. We could be in bed right now.”

“Are you tired?” Taemin must feel the look Jonghyun shoots him, because he guesses again. “Horny?”

Both. He sleeps better after sex, too.

“I guess I want you more badly than you want me, after all.”

Jonghyun only says it to be contradicted, which is exactly why Taemin agrees immediately, “I guess~”

“Taemin-aaaaah.”

Taemin climbs to his feet, offering his hand to help Jonghyun up.

“Just one more place.”

That’s what he says for the next five. The path by the river he and Jongin walked, the billiards hall, the convenience store where he picked up fruit to bring back home, the street outside his parents’ place after Jonghyun refuses to wake them up for something this stupid, the gas station Jonghyun wishes he hadn’t stopped by, since it fueled this madness. Each time Jonghyun gets that tiny bit closer to finally saying the word he’s never managed in eleven years of Taemin: no. It’s near dawn when Taemin finally takes them to hell.

More specifically, Yeouido. The Mnet parking garage. He circles endlessly looking for a spot he isn’t too scared to take in case it’s reserved for employee parking, only coming to a stop when Jonghyun is seconds away from grabbing the wheel. He doesn’t want to be here, even if that means being away from Taemin. If he’d known, he would have bribed Window Girl into selling him a muffin and then used it to bribe Taemin into going home with him, but how could he have? It makes no sense. Going into the practice room on his day off is one thing, but why the fuck would Taemin come within a mile of a broadcasting studio when it’s been months since he promoted Press Your Number on music shows?

Oh. Wait.

“You had time to visit Kibummie at work but not your boyfriend,” Jonghyun accuses him.

He grabs Taemin’s arm as he goes for his seatbelt. It’s not going to work on him this time when Taemin leans in for a kiss, hard and open-mouthed, Taemin’s teeth nipping his bottom lip, the tip of Taemin’s tongue touching his, the scent of his shampoo and the tiny noise he makes and the whir of his seatbelt and click of his door and.

The sounds of betrayal. Again. Jonghyun can’t keep up anymore. He gives up. He’s just going to go to sleep right here, he’s not going in, Taemin can look on his own. But he’s looking at Jonghyun right now, waiting for him instead of taking off with his stupid long legs.

Not stupid. Beautiful. Girl group level. The level beyond that. Taemin shouldn’t be using them to torture him, at least not like this.

_If you think you’re doing this for me, you’re not. Stop thinking back to the hyung from eight parking lots ago, look at hyung now. Please, baby._

…This is the last stop.

“Usually you get weird about Jonginnie, not the other hyungs,” Taemin says to him as they set off together, taking his hand.

“Jonginnie was a given, this is a surprise.”

“I forgot which show hyung was doing until I saw him. He was too busy, anyway, he didn’t even want to talk to me.”

Wait, what? “Then who…?”

“I came to see PD-nim.”

…What?

Jonghyun stops in his tracks. Taemin takes a few more steps before he realizes, turning back to look at Jonghyun instead of letting go of his hand. There’s a question on his face Jonghyun can’t believe he needs to answer.

“That’s the creep who hit on you.”

At the year end special. He got drunk and said dirty things that went right over Taemin’s head but not Jonghyun’s, and he touched Taemin’s butt too. Taemin told him it was okay, it felt more like an accident than a grope, but Jonghyun spent the whole night keeping both Taemin and himself as far away from him as possible. Even now, he’s argued endlessly with SM to change his comeback stage to any other channel, because he still wants to break his fingers.

“You promised me you wouldn’t be alone with him again,” is so far from being the important thing here, but so is this stupid fucking ring.

“It was in the middle of the day, a whole bunch of people were there,” Taemin reassures him immediately, tugging at his hand like that fixes everything. It doesn’t. It makes Jonghyun feel ten times worse. He can’t tell Taemin where to go or who to see, he’s not that psychotic…but is it really so crazy to want Taemin to protect himself when Jonghyun isn’t there to do it? He’s too busy missing the point again. “Besides, Kibum hyung said he’s getting remarried, he’s probably going to have to waste his whole paycheck on his wedding present.”

“It doesn’t make a difference to men like that. Let’s go, Taeminnie.”

Taemin shakes his head stubbornly. “He probably went home already, we won’t run into him.”

“What could you even have to say to him?” Jonghyun says, and then, helpless to bite it back, “You make me so crazy, baby.”

Taemin narrows his eyes at him like Jonghyun is the one being difficult on purpose, forcing him to say this out loud:

“I asked him to look after you.”

For Jonghyun’s comeback stage.

“Let’s go.”

“What?”

Taemin stumbles after him as Jonghyun pulls him along, back towards the car.

“You don’t need the ring, you have me,” Jonghyun says.

“That’s why, though.”

“Hyung will buy you another one.”

“You turned me down when I offered,” Taemin retorts just as they reach the car. When Jonghyun turns back to look at him, though, Taemin avoids his gaze, eyes on the cement at their feet. Instead of making him this time, Jonghyun gives him a place to hide, pulling him into his arms and letting him bury his face in his neck. Taemin’s lips press each word into his skin: “It didn’t just mean a lot to you, it meant a lot to me, too.”

“It was ugly, anyway. And cheap.” Jonghyun kisses his hair, rocking him in place. “I bought it thinking you’d lose it at some point.”

Taemin half-laughs, half-whines, this cute indescribably noise that hits Jonghyun like sunlight, even as Taemin squeezes him tighter, enough to crack his ribs, nuzzling him like he’s trying to burrow in.

“Why did you ever ask me out?” he says.

_Because you’re you. Because you’re irresistible. Believe me, I would know, I tried. You’re the cutest and prettiest and most beautiful and I couldn’t imagine myself ever feeling this way about anyone else. Or fucking anyone else, but I already told you about that. Because you make me laugh when you don’t make me want to tear my hair out, and you care about all the stupid things I care about, sometimes only because you know I do. You spent this whole night looking for a ring I bought for 20000 won. You’re just as tired as me, you can’t function without sleep, and I know you can’t go without sex either, you need me just as badly as I need you._

“Because I love you.”

Taemin squeezes him one more time, before he raises his head, looking him in the eye. “I love you, too.”

This might be the first time Jonghyun has seen the exact expression that goes with those words, but it’s one he’s seen on Taemin’s face a million times, all the millions of ways Taemin has said them without saying them. Taemin is smiling that smile again.

It widens when Jonghyun slips his hands up to pinch both his cheeks. “I know.”

This time Jonghyun gets behind the wheel. The sun is pinking the horizon they emerge from the parking garage. If they go home now, Jonghyun can sleep for an hour or two, or at least lay there in Taemin’s arms with his eyes closed, drifting, not sure if he’s dreaming. Otherwise…

The shop where he bought the couple rings opened maybe five minutes before Jonghyun brings Taemin to its door. Taemin starts to let go of his hand as Jonghyun reaches for the handle, but Jonghyun laces their fingers together and hangs on tight. When they step inside, the only other person there is the girl at the counter. When Jonghyun asks to look at couple rings, she only hesitates for the half second it takes for her eyes to drop to their joined hands, and then she directs them to the display.

Taemin’s hands are small enough to fit a woman’s ring, and by the time Jonghyun has slipped the first few on and off his fingers, he’s so bored he forgets he was ever embarrassed by it. Not that he should be. His hands are so cute and soft and pretty and they do so many things to Jonghyun, filling his heart to bursting when Taemin lets him hold them in his, setting his blood on fire when they’re all over his body or wrapped around his dick, both somehow when they cling to his shoulders as Jonghyun pushes inside him.

Anyway.

They could try on a million and Taemin would still have no opinion about any of them. He disagrees with Jonghyun just to be contrary, then agrees with him whenever Jonghyun points out the pros hoping to hear the cons, and it’s only after they reach the last option that Taemin says, “I liked the first one best, let’s go with that.”

…He’s lucky Jonghyun loves him, but the first pair it is.

The clerk lets them wear the rings out. Jonghyun feels a pang as he puts the old one in his pocket, but it’ll be safe in there, and as soon as he gets home he’ll find a better place to safe keep it.

…Which his watch tells him won’t be until tomorrow night. How can it already be seven? This is why Jonghyun and technology don’t get along, it never knows when it’s kinder lie to him.

Taemin doesn’t, either.

“I’ll drive you,” he says crowding in front of Jonghyun to reclaim the driver’s seat. Once they’re both inside it gets worse. “Try to sleep, okay? Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up before you’re late.”

There’s no point. SM is only twenty minutes away in this traffic, and anyway, Jonghyun would rather spend them all looking at Taemin.

Even when Taemin buys extra time by passing the spot he picked earlier tonight and spiraling up and up and up into SM’s parking garage when he could have just dropped Jonghyun off in the street or at least parked on the first floor. And even when he cuts the engine and returns Jonghyun’s stare finally, only to say bittersweet things like, “See you tonight, hyung.”

Bitter because Jonghyun doesn’t want to go back to his life without Taemin. And he hasn’t slept in twenty-four hours at this point, that too. If being with Taemin like this is a waking dream, then going into the studio and trying to be professional, picking up arguments from yesterday he can’t even remember having, conversing with people who don’t think he’s cute no matter what he says, operating beyond the primal level of I want to fuck Taeminnie, all that is going to be a waking nightmare.

He wants to kiss him, too. Anything. Just anything.

“Good night kiss.”

Taemin’s expression goes strange, and then he leans in and pecks Jonghyun on the mouth, there and gone before his eyes can even slide shut.

“Good morning kiss.”

Another peck. Shit. Jonghyun should have been ready.

“Good luck kiss.”

“Hyung~”

“Even three is too many?” Jonghyun is out of options and his pride has been in tatters for hours at this point, he might as well throw it all away. He pouts. “If you don’t want to kiss me, why are you dating me?”

Taemin rubs his hands over his face and knots his fingers in his hair like he’s about to tear it out. Next thing he’s reached for Jonghyun, squishing his cheeks between his tiny hands. Holding Jonghyun together.

“I already answered that before,” he says. Like it’s that hard to repeat it? But all Jonghyun has to do is lean in, and Taemin says it so many other ways, dark eyes dropping to Jonghyun’s mouth, breathing picking up, ears flushing hot as Jonghyun’s fingers close over the nape of his neck, lips parting for Jonghyun’s tongue before Jonghyun even kisses them. Taemin has kept him waiting all night, but he barely lasts a second with Jonghyun’s mouth on his before he’s breathing into it, “I’m yours, hyung. Take whatever you want from me.”

Not that it doesn’t go straight to Jonghyun’s dick.

As Jonghyun draws away Taemin’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, but he has to ask, he has to make sure. “Do you even know what you’re saying?”

“Do you?”

Taemin slips his hand down Jonghyun’s chest and stomach to his lap. Even through his pants, Taemin’s hand is so small and warm and soft and gentle it sends heat ripping through Jonghyun at the first touch, and after that it’s all over. Taemin traces the outline of his dick with his fingers, cupping it, squeezing it, grinding the heel of his palm against it, until the only thought left in Jonghyun’s head is fucking it. Fucking him. He hangs onto Taemin for dear life, hips surging restlessly, high breathy moan lost in Taemin’s mouth, but he had something he needed to say, he can’t forget, it’s important. What was it?

Taemin slides his hand up to toy with the button of Jonghyun’s pants.

“We can’t get caught, Taemin-ah.”

That.

Part of Jonghyun would kill to fuck Taemin in front of everyone, show them who he belongs to, and part of him can barely live with the fact that Taemin’s ex-boyfriends have seen how pretty he looks when he’s stuffed full of dick. All of Taemin would die of shame if someone saw him having sex. Even if he’s the one who’s trying to give Jonghyun a hand job in the SM parking garage, and who’s spent the whole night sticking his ass in Jonghyun’s face, making dirty promises, telling him to stop asking and start taking. He’s just, he’s not thinking.

Taemin unzips Jonghyun’s fly and sticks his hand down his pants.

“Why do you think I parked all the way up here?”

Oh. Jonghyun is the dumb one, Jonghyun is the one who didn’t see the obvious. Such as the fact that he would have died without this. The whole world could fall apart around them and Taemin’s touch would keep Jonghyun together. He jerks Jonghyun off nice and slow, slipping his soft little hand up and down his length, squeezing the head and slicking his palm with Jonghyun’s precum, then tightening his fist as he glides back down. When Taemin leans in again Jonghyun falls back into his kisses, messy and artless, lips crushed together, tongues touching, and he thinks maybe those noises are all coming from him, broken and desperate, obscenely loud in the early morning silence. He should get Taemin to make some, too, like the low groans he lets out when Jonghyun pulls his hair, just. like. that. Or those cute little whines he makes when Jonghyun holds him in place on his dick, but that’s way more complicated, he’d have to give up Taemin’s mouth, pull away from his touch instead of fucking up into it with every pull, not come harder than he ever has in his life when Taemin has barely done anything.

Like he’s read his mind, Taemin squeezes him one last time and releases him, trailing his fingertips up his length and leaving him throbbing with need, hips snapping up, voice rising into a whine, “You’re such a tease, baby, please, hyung is dying here. I thought you were going to make me wait another whole day while you went home and touched yourself.”

Taemin smirks. “I still could.”

“You evil thing.” Jonghyun catches Taemin’s wrist as he starts to slip his hand out of his pants, grip tight with desperation even as his hips surge restlessly, grinding up against it. “It was all lies when you said you loved me.”

And just like that, Taemin breaks into his _I love you, hyung_ smile, so bright it blinds Jonghyun.

“Backseat.” 

Taemin punctuates his command with a kiss, hard and open-mouthed. He pulls away before Jonghyun can work himself up to letting go, leaving Jonghyun to fight with his seatbelt and ram his way out of his door, get his legs under him somehow. They almost give out on him as he feels his way along the car, but he makes it. Taemin barely lets him have a second to remember how to breathe before his mouth is on his again and every other thing in Jonghyun’s head melts away. They kiss and kiss and kiss until Jonghyun’s whole world tastes and smells and feels like him, Taemin’s hands yanking at his hair, tilting his head just so, his tongue sliding deeper into Jonghyun’s mouth, his body so soft and warm pressing up against Jonghyun’s except where he really, really needs it. Jonghyun pulls him in impossibly closer, sticking his hands up his hoodie until he finds skin and spreading his fingers over it. Photosynthesis. Plants need sun but Jonghyun needs Taemin, the more naked the better.

“I wanted this all night,” Taemin tells him breathlessly, breaking away to kiss and lick down his neck, soft and clinging. More teasing. “You don’t know how crazy you make me, if you just asked I’d do anything.”

He bites down on Jonghyun’s neck, too gentle right up until it’s too hard, hot flash of pleasure-pain that rips through Jonghyun’s body as Taemin presses his tongue to his flesh and sucks, harsh and hot and wet. It’s no thanks to Taemin that Jonghyun finds words Taemin probably needs to hear like, “That’s why I don’t, Taeminnie. All you have to do is breathe and I get dirty thoughts, you’d spend your whole life on your knees.”

“I want to,” Taemin says with his lips mashed into Jonghyun’s neck, “I want to spend it on your dick. Sometimes I wish you could stay hard after you come, I feel so empty when you’re not inside me.” When Jonghyun sinks his hand into his hair and tugs his head up so Taemin can see exactly what he’s doing to him, his smile looks twice as dangerous as it felt with his teeth pressing into Jonghyun’s neck. “I like getting you there, too. I like how you look at me.”

“I like how you like it.”

Jonghyun slides his palm down Taemin’s spine and over Taemin’s ass. Taemin’s breath catches in his throat. When Jonghyun squeezes he _moans,_ arching back into his hand, fingers curling into Jonghyun’s shirt and hanging on like he expects Jonghyun to pull his cheeks apart next, maybe slip his hand under his waistband and trace the cleft of Taemin’s ass, find his hole, tiny and tight and hot. Empty like Taemin said. Waiting for Jonghyun to fill it back up, his fingers or his dick or.

“What do you want me to do, hyung?” Taemin says, each word sending Jonghyun hotter. He should warn Taemin before he bursts into flames. “Don’t ask, just tell me. You said I’m your prize, and you deserve one after tonight.”

All he has to do is say it, and all of the sudden there are a million different Taemins in Jonghyun’s head, fighting to take their pleasure with his body. Taemin jerking him off some more and licking his hand clean. Taemin climbing into his lap and grinding on his dick until they both come in their pants. Taemin laying his head in his lap, worshipping his dick with his lips and tongue, soft and kittenish, frantic and needy, desperate for Jonghyun to push his head down and fuck his mouth. Taemin pushing him down onto the seat and riding him hard and fast and relentless, biting down on his own shirt to muffle his own cries, baring his soft cute stomach, his pink nipples for Jonghyun to play with, torture into tight little peaks, until Jonghyun’s name fills Taemin’s mouth and bursts on his lips, sending his shirt fluttering back down over Jonghyun’s wrists, and.

And Jonghyun is not going to last long enough for the real Taemin if he lets them all have their way with him. Taemin, who’s more deadly than all of them put together, pink mouth and pretty face and dark dark eyes, looking at him like he wants to eat him, and Jonghyun is so in love with him he would gladly let him.

Or the other way around? At the barest thought Jonghyun is so desperate he can taste it. Yeah.

For once words fail him, but his hands and body do everything he needs, lying back until his head hits the armrest on the door and pulling Taemin on top of him, maneuvering him around until he’s exactly where he belongs, ass in Jonghyun’s face, head buried in Jonghyun’s crotch. Which, fuck. Taemin nuzzles him, tracing his tongue over the outline of his dick, so hot and wet even through his pants. _Fuck._

“Taeminnie, please.”

“Please yourself,” Taemin retorts, wiggling his ass as though Jonghyun forgot it was there or something. As though he could. But then Taemin hooks his fingers in Jonghyun’s pants and underwear, and Jonghyun raises his hips for him dumbly, letting him drag them down past his ass, freeing his dick finally. It throbs in the cool air, and then Taemin’s breath puffs over the head, already so hot and wet before his lips have even touched him, torture so sweet Jonghyun won’t survive. Taemin’s sweats are even easier, though, all he has to do is yank at them and the elastic stretches around Taemin’s thighs, spread wide over Jonghyun’s body. His ass was cute enough in those pants to drive Jonghyun to distraction all night, but now…

Jonghyun leans in and presses his teeth into one cheek, taste of Taemin’s skin filling his mouth and exploding in his stomach. Or maybe that was the feel of Taemin’s gasp puffing against his dick, Taemin’s lips pressed to the head, Taemin’s tongue dragging over the slit, Taemin’s tight wet heat engulfing him, burning him up inch by inch, Taemin, Taemin, Taemin. All Taemin. Jonghyun is biting down too hard, he’s going to leave a mark from the way Taemin’s hips are jerking against his hold. He should lick it better at least, but that has Taemin moaning around him, long low vibrations rattling Jonghyun closer to the edge. At this rate he’s going to come before he gives Taemin what he needs.

Jonghyun presses his thumbs between the cheeks of Taemin’s ass and spreads them wide open. Taemin shudders above him, pushing back into Jonghyun’s hands as Jonghyun’s breath caresses his hole, tiny and tight and pink, clenching around nothing. Jonghyun has to fix that. He presses his lips to it in a kiss, soft and dirty sweet, just as Taemin takes him in to the root.

_Taeminnie!_

Jonghyun’s hips buck up helplessly, before Taemin’s hands come down to pin them to the seat. It’s not his strength that overpowers him but the feel of his fingers spread out across his skin, small and soft. The noises he’s making, choked and muffled and broken around Jonghyun. His ass rocking back into his face like he’s going to do all the work and fuck himself onto his tongue too.

“Taeminnie,” he gasps against his hole. “Fuck, baby, the things you do to me. Let me do things to you, too. Hmm?”

He spreads Taemin’s cheeks wider still, stretching his hole open, and flicks his tongue across it. Runs the tip around the rim, then flattens it over it, closing his lips around it and suckling, hot and wet and messy, the way he knows will turn Taemin’s thighs to butter and make him collapse onto Jonghyun’s chest. Taemin’s mouth and his tongue and his taste all made it impossible to breathe before Taemin’s weight sent all the air in his body whooshing out, so good he’s dizzy with it. He pushes his tongue into Taemin’s hole, fucking him shallowly even as Taemin takes him deeper, mouth so soft and slick and tight and hot and fuck. Taemin. Taemin. Taemin. Things slow down and speed up all at once. Taemin is rutting back against him, rubbing his whole body up against him, dick so big and thick and hot pressing into Jonghyun’s chest, still trapped in his sweats. Jonghyun should help, sneak his hand down there somehow and give him something to fuck, but his thighs are so, so soft and Taemin would kill him if he let go before he leaves him with a new set of bruises to replace the ones that have faded.

Taemin is going to kill him either way. His hot wet mouth and his tight little hole, fucking himself onto Jonghyun’s dick and back onto his tongue, so desperate to be filled, for more of him, more more more. Only Jonghyun.

“Take everything,” Jonghyun is saying, babbling, each word another kiss pressed to Taemin’s hole. “Use me all up, take me all in. Then I can stay with you all day.”

Taemin’s only reply is to keep sucking him, bobbing his head, wet and frantic and endless, but Jonghyun knows his heart exactly as well as Taemin knows his body.

_Stop saying weird things and hurry up and come, hyung. Fill me up so full I’ll last all night tonight. We can just sleep, and your body can make more~_

Taemin takes him until the head of his dick bumps up against the back of his throat and Jonghyun gives him everything he wants. Everything he has left. Endless and world-shattering, burning his whole body white hot, everything.

When he comes to, Taemin is boneless and sated, crushing him into the seat with all his weight, mouth still so hot and wet suckling on his soft dick it almost sends him right back out of his body. When Jonghyun sneaks his hand down between them, there’s a wet spot on Taemin’s pants. Okay. Good. Jonghyun can get his breath back.

Or not. His watch says it’s eight.

Fuck.

It’s not until Jonghyun remembers to take his lunch break, all for Taemin’s sake, that he checks his phone.

_found it_

_my ring_

_was on ur bedside table_

_i forgot i took it off to finger myself yesterday_

_its not just u i do that too. i never thought about it till now. its instinct_

_ill keep the new one on this time and see how it goes_

_hurry up and come home~_

He’s going to break Jonghyun at this rate.

Jonghyun wants him to.


End file.
